The boy in the white kimono
by rosepetels
Summary: yami is blaming himslef still for sending yugi soul tea and yami feel like regrouping with joey tristen rebecca duke and hawkins to think of a plan to stop dartz but to later find out yugi soul has a spetere bodie and his soul was never taken but something is so very wrong
1. Chapter 1

ME:so My first fic I can't belive it.

KIKURI:Yeah.

ME:Kikuri arn't you from hell girl.

KIKURI:I was broed.

ME:Ok...please enjoy.

Chapter 1:Regroup and dreams.

/Yugi i'm sorry/

"Yo Yami will save Yugi soul and diffet Dartz."Joey said in a very happy voice cus Tristen left Rex in the desret.

"I know but yugi gone because of me."Yami said in a very upset voice knowing he lost his best friend.

/YAMI/

"HUH YUGI."

"Yugi not here he lost his soul."

/Guess I miss him to munch/

"Hey is anyone else tired?"Duke said with a yawn.

"I am."tea said

"Then lets get rest."Rebecca said also with a yawn.

Yami laid on the chair cus Yugi sat in it before he lost his soul it ate Yami heart to know Yugi was gone.

Then everyone was alsleep.

Yami awoke with friends in a dark room all expect Yugi.

"What are you guys doing in my dream?"Tristen said sound cus he wanted to dream a girl dancing in frount of him.

"Your ." Tea said in a schocking voice.

"What is it tea?"Rebecca said.

"Maybe were all having the same dream."tea said

"But why?"Duke said.

(A/N I forgot hawkens is not in the dream)

"I can explane."Dark magician girl came.

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL WHY ARE YOU HERE?"Yami said in a conffuse voice.

"I think you need to see these 2 visons."Dark magician girl said.

"What are they."Yami said.

"One is a dream Yugi been having awhile."DMG said.

/A dream?/

"Do you wish to see this dream."DMG said

"YES." everyone said.

"Very well then." DMG said.

ME:yay chapter one done.

KIKURI:But it was so short.

ME:IN my emo coner

KIKURI:UM ok... hm oh please review.


	2. Chapter 2

ME:Chapter 2 awesome.

KIKURI:Wait what season does this take place?

ME:Season 4.

KIKURI:Why?

ME:It was my favorite season.

KIKURI:Ok.

ME:ENJOY.

Chapter 2:a dream to forget.

"Very well then."DMG said.

"I'll be honset I haven'vt heard of his dream but something telling to show you his dream."DMG said with a langh.

She took them into a door when she open it.

"Hey it's yug."Joey said.

"But why is he in class."tea said

Yugi awoke from sleeping.

"Whoa thats the last time I eat ice cream before bed huh?"said Yugi

"Why am I wearing a white kimono?"said Yugi

The young boy got off the chair and look around for a bit then saw door and everyone was wondering what the door had inside.

"Huh what lies here."yugi said

Yugi touch the handle.

"OUCH man thats hot."yugi said with little pain.

Yugi touch the handle again but it was cool.

"Strange oh well."yugi said.

yugi open it to see a man looking at a fire and a girl casueing the fire while singing.

Everyone saw the it to.

But the fire was spreding like a normel wildfire.

The man left just in the nick of time yugi ran in the forest so did everyone else.

In the dark forest yugi was running but felt something wet.

"Huh whats..."yugi said.

"Hey look another me."tea said.

"Well duh this is yugi's dream."DMG said.

The other Tea ran to yugi.

"YUGI PLEASE STOP PLEASE."The other tea said while holding yugi arms in a tight grip.

"Tea whats wrong?"yugi said.

"YUGI..."the other tea was cut off because her head and one of her arms were silced off in a brutel way.

Yugi eyes wained and his mouth was waid "TEA"yugi scream.

Everyone had there eyes waided.

Yugi was crying to see all of his dead in a brutel way heck even the fingers were troed off in a brutel way.

"WHO DID THIS SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD."yugi scream.

"Are you sure about that?"a dark voice whisperd.

"YES"yugi yelled out.

"Hehe Alright then."the voice came out of the shawdows holding tea's heand.

yugi's eyes waided again and so did his friends.

It was another yugi.

"Do you see the truth now."said the murder yugi.

the reason why I called him that because well that yugi murder his friends heck he even killed yami.

the real yugi ran while screaming and crying his friends followed him.

The real yugi fell and got up to see he was coverd in blood and holding tea's heand and the murder wepon.

"AH"

/Pull the string/

everyone could here the strange voice.

Yugi was looking at his hand to see a doll with a scarlet thred.

yugi pulled it then everything went black.

"OK THAT was creepy."said joey in a scared tone.

"How long has he been having this dream?"Yami said

"I don't know."DMG said.

"Did you say you want to show a vison" yami said.

"Yes"DMG said.

ME:Aweome huh.

KIKURI:Yeah but whats with elfen lied.

ME:Watch it to munch.

kikuri:oK...

ME:PLEASE review.


	3. Chapter 3

ME:ALRIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHT CHAPTER 3 WARNING I WATCH TO MUNCH ELFEN LIED SO PART ELFEN LIED WILL BE IN HERE.

KIKURI:Stop screaming man my ears.

ME:Sorry I'm just happy.

KIKURI:Well you don't need to srceam.

ME:PLease enjoy.

Chapter 3 my past.

"Wait a vison."Yami said.

"Yes But to let you know I had not seen this vison but something telling me to show you"DMG said.

She lend them to another door she opend the door and saw yugi playing with blocks he was 5.

"Hey look look it's yugi when he was younger"rebecca said.

It was a summer rain outside when grandpa came he saw yugi playing with blocks.

"Yugi my boy what are you doing?"grandpa said.

"Oh i'm making house"yugi said.

"Yugi dad were home"yugi mother came.

She had bronw eyes and red short hair.

"How's my favorite son"Yugi dad came.

Yugi dad had black spkie hair with perple eyes.

"Mommy daddy"yugi came to hug them both.

Yugi mother pick him up.

"I hope you didn't mind babysitting him while we were out."yugi mother said.

"Not at all but I was going to take him shopping with me is that alright?"grandpa said.

"Yugi would you like to?"Yugi mother said.

"Sure"Yugi said.

"Alright then he's all yours"yugi mother said

"Well be back"Grandpa said.

Yugi and grandpa came home it was raining AGAIN.

"Do you want some ice cream when we..."grandpa was cut and saw a man with a gun a danger.

"Hey who are you"grandpa said.

The man left and then yugi and grandpa saw blood coming out the house.

They both came inside to a see a blood bath grandpa called 911.

Yugi and grandpa were in the waiting room.

"Grandpa is mommy and daddy going to be alright?"yugi said.

"I don't know yugi"grandpa said

"Hey there"There was a girl with brown hair in a pink dress with blue eyes holding flowers.

It was young tea same age as yugi.

"Ih"Yugi said.

"Is something wrong?"Tea said.

"My mommy and daddy are hurt really bad."yugi said.

"Oh no here a flower to cheer you up."tea said he gave him a blue flower.

"Thanks i'm yugi"yugi said

"Ih yugi i'm tea well I gotta go see ya later yugi I hope your mommy and daddy get better"tea said.

"Thanks"yugi said.

"Bye"tea said.

Yugi was waving back.

"Hey I remeber this day I met yugi here."tea said.

"Sounds like you got a new friend yugi"grandpa said.

"Excuse me are you ?"A docter came and said.

"Yes and this is my grandson"grandpa said.

"I'm sorry but your son in law and your dathger has died."The docter said.

"What mommy and daddy are dead"Yugi said.

"I'm afried so"the docter said.

"No not them"grandpa said praying it was a joke.

"Mommy Daddy"yugi came to the room.

"Mommy Daddy wake up please don't die please don't"Yugi cried and cried.

"I don't want to see anymore this"tea said while truning her head back.

"But there another vison which has told me to also show you"Dmg said.

To be countied.

ME:great now i'm crying.

KIKURI:Why did you show them something so sad?

ME:I'm going to my room and cry all year.

KIKURI:RIGHT look what you did you made me cry ugh review please.


	4. Chapter 4

ME: dance.

KIKURI:Is kaiba dead.

ME:I wish but that's why I killed him.

KIKURI:Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk please enjoy.

Chapter 4 I need you right now.

"So is it just like the vison that we just saw?Yami said.

"No it's like a e-mail like say someone mailed me a video called 2 girls and 1 cup but in this case my is like my wand is like a laptop or whatever you get your e-mails."DMG said.

"Make sense I guess"Rebecca said.

DMG lend them to the LAST door she opened but when they walk in it was dark and there were red like in most dreams or visons in anime people can be red or blue.

"There nothing here"duke said.

"YAMI"

"Never mind"duke said.

They know it was yugi voice yami's heart sank to hear him yell he thought yugi hated him.

"YAMI WHERE ARE YOU YAMI."

"YUGI WHERE ARE YOU"yami yelled to the top of his lungs.

"YAMI HELP IT HURTS SO MUNCH"

"WHAT HURTS"yami yelled Again.

"YAMI HELP I'M SCARED"

"YUGI WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN FIND YOU."yAMI yelled.

"YAMI"

Then they didn't hear him anymore yami kept of yelling to find him.

"OUCH"Tristin. yelled in pain.

They look down to water red like blood but it was painfull just to touch it it felt

"I'm getting a sharp pain from the water "tea said

She lefted up her right or left you choose leg to see it was bruned.

"I got a burn."tea said.

"I'm going to look for yugi."yami said.

"Well don't leave without us"joey said.

The water still hurted them.

"YUGI"yami called out his name.

Untill they saw a young boy in a white kimono who was floating well remeber inuyasha with that girl can't remeber her name well she was in epsoide 2,3and 4 the one who contrelld hair well it like that.

"YUGI"yami ran up to comfert him but he went threw him.

"Yugi"yami said.

The boy didn't speak but then he he was screaming reason hard to explane but he was bleeding because all of a big outs of blood came out of his shoulder you choose whitch shoulder he then started to cry and everyone eyes wained.

"YUGI"yami said

"YUG"joey yelled.

But then a girl in a kimono not gonna tell MWAHAHAHAH I'M EVIL:D.

The water started to not burn there feet insteand it felt like lake water and it was normel color but the dark room became a night sky.

The girl hold the young boy and gave yami the 'stare'.

The young boy kept crying because of the pain the won't go away.

"YUGI"yami said then was cut off.

"YUGI"yami yelled.

"So we did have have the same dream"Rebecca said

Tea looked down her feet to see the burn marks still there.

Yami ran out of the trailer.

"Hey wait"Tristin yelled sorta.

They went outside.

"Yami where are you going?"Tea ask.

"I'm going to save yugi because of me he suffering."Yami said when he klened dnow.

"Yami"Tea said.

""The truck dravier that help them was runing and screaming but feel on his face(ME:Ok kikuri you can. KIKURI:Alright'Clears throat'FACEPLAM)

"Excuse me sir are you alright"Hawkins ask.

Yami let out his hand to help him.

"Ouch huh oh-ugh OH CRAP IT'S YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"the truck draiver ran and scream like a little girl.

"What was all that about"Joey said.

Tristin heard something behide him so he turned his and gasped.

"Y-ya-yami are you sure yugi lost his and did you see"Tristin said said all shaking paointing at something.

"'SIghed' Yes"yami said.

"Ok then HOW COME HE'S OVER THERE"tristin yelled.

"Dat an't funny tristin"Joey said.

"NO I'M SERISES LOOK"tristin yelled.

They finally look to see yugi who was weak coverd in blood he was in a white kinono he was holding to that thing on the streets no idea what it's and can't discarpie it.

"HEY IT'S HIM"tea yelled.

Yugi look up to see his friends.

"I'm glad your all ok" yugi said he smile then bent down because he faited.

"OH no someone catch him before he falls."rebecca said.

Yami catch him just in time the remebered what yugi said in the vison.

he hugged yugi and everyone just watch

/Yugi/

ME:UGH finally done with this please i'm sorry for my typo's.

KIKURI:SHE still awake it's 1:02 AM (TRUE)

ME:Yeah and(ywaned)I'm getting sleepy.(Falls alspleep on laptop.)

KIKURI:um please review.


	5. Chapter 5

ME:Call me rose.

KIKURI:Your weird.

ME:Of cousre i'm am in fact this time I...

KIKURI:PEAPLE WHO ARE READING THIS READ THE STORY NOW BEFORE SHE KILLS ME.

Chapter 5:glad your safe in my arms or am I?

Everyone was worreid for yugi but yami over to the exterm well anyways back to the story.

"Ok clam down yami your acting like someone who killed the mayer"joey said.

"Sorry it's just yugi in there injured and i'm worreid as hell"Yami said

came out of his room with a first aid kit.

"How's yugi?"rebecca ask.

"Well he in bad shape but I was able to help him he also has a cold maybe from the rain we had plus I took some pictures of yugi injurys but when I took the last one well here"Hawkins gave them the photo.

The photo was yugi back but it was cut of the mark of the orichacos greatly detail.

"Dartz that son of a bitch i'll kill him"yami said.

"Whoa ok no need to go insane"duke said.

"Is it alright if I see him"yami ask.

"Sure but he sleeping"hawkins said.

Yami came to the room yugi was sleeping souldy.

"Yugi"Yami said.

Yami touched his head to get a bang out of his eye but yugi twiched he open his eyes and then blinked he look up to see yami.

"Yugi i'm sorry that I woke you."yami said.

"It's ok"Yugi said weakly.

"Yugi i'm really really for playing that evil card you warnd me and yet I let...I let"Yami had tears flowing in his eyes.

"Yami it's ok i forgive you"yugi

"Yugi"yami then picked up yugi by the chest crying."Yugi howncan you forgive me I did..."

"Yami it's ok really"yugi said

"Yugi"yami said.

"I'll let you rest"Yami said but was pulled by his coat and saw yugi hand.

"Is it alright if you stay for a bit fo sleep with me if ok with you."yugi said blushing.

"Sure"yami said.

He went into the covers and yugi felt happy knowing his dark was by him again and yami by hig light then they both fell alsleep.

THE END

GOT YOU :D

(2 HOURS LATER)

"YO ya..."Joey saw them both in the covers he got his phone and toke a picture"Oh this is so going on facebook."

"What about face book"Yami ask rubbing his eye.

"Nothing but anyways yami there are these guys asking for yug"joey said.

"Oh hell no"yami look at the young boy but he needed to protect his light.

(A/N Look no yaoi they just have a crush on eachother but they don't know it.)

"HAWKINS WATCH YUGI"Yami yelled.

They went outside to see peaple in moterbikes outfits with guns and a guy who looked like a sailoder.

"Can you give us yugi moto and we won't harm you oh and call me bonzo."Bonzo said.

"You got that from elfen lied"Tristein said.

"I'm a fan"Bonzo said.

"Now then give us yugi we know you have him"Bonzo said.

"Like hell I would"Yami said.

"Then lets play a game like tom and jerry Were tom and your jerry now run for your life"Bonzo said.

They ran to a big rock but something was off these metel arms came out of the rock and put them on the rock.

"I think we need yugi but lets wait."bonzo said.

Later inside the trailer.

Yugi awoke and saw hawkins.

"Huh where yami?"Yugi ask.

"Well there outside with some guys who want you"Hawkins said.

"What I gotta help them"Yugi said.

"sorry yugi but ohhhh is that pie"Hawkin went to the random pie that was there why is there a pie.

'_Huh saved by the pie huh well thats new'Yugi thoght._

Outside.

"So dartz wants him dead or alive"Bonzo said.

"HEY LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE"yugi yelled useing the rock for balce and holding smoche.

"Well well look who the cat drang in"Bonzo said.

One of the men sneak up behide him hit him with the back of the gun.

"OW"yugi yelled.

"YUGI RUN"yami yelled.

"NO WAY"yugi yelled.

Yugi walk up to the right side of the rock again a man sneak up hit him with the gun and yugi was uncossies.

"HEY LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS AND DON'T MAKE ME SEND YOU TO THE SHAWDO RALM"yami yelled.

"Kill him like dartz said dead or alive"Bonzo said.

"Got it boss" random dude 1 said 4 others came cus they know he likes kids.

"Sorry kid"Random dude 1 said yugi eyes open but not the same color.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM"tea yelled crying.

"UGH HEY WHATS TAKING SO LONG"bonzo yelled holding a singerate in his mouth and a light in his hand.

But then 3 men had there smoche sliced off there bodies in a brutel way.

Bonzo was in schock and droped his lighter.

Yugi friends eyes wanded.

Yugi left up his head and had no emoitn and his eyes were red like blood.

TO BE CONTIED.

ME:HOLY CRAP CHILFF HANGERS

KIKURI:Wow please review before hawkins eats my pie

ME: So thats where the pie came from.


	6. Chapter 6

ME:Wow so munch gore.

KIKURI:Yeah in this chapter if anyone who has a weak smoche RUN WHILE YOU CAN.

ME:There nothing but gore, bodies being ripe apart to make me happy.

KIKURI:Stop watching elfen lied anyways please engoy.

Chapter 6:perhapes it is time to die.

Everyones eyes waided but yugi he seem not reacting at all like he has done this before.

"D-D-DON'T WORRY BOSS I'LL KILL HIM"random dude 3 said.

Yugi look up at him with his red eyes then when the random dude was about shoot his arms were riped right off him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU-YOU BITCH MY ARMS"the random dude said but then he was riped right off his body then his head OVERKILL.

Yugi stand up not in pain and still he was not reacting.

"HE-HE-HE BILLY JOE YOU KILLED HIM AHHHHHHHHHH"Random dude was running and drop his gun but he was riped right off his body.

"WELL SHOOT HIM"bonzo said they started shooting yugi was qinck caught the bullets with the side of his fingers.

"WH-"bonzo was schock.

Yugi threw the bullets at a biker threw his head then died.

"WHAT THE HELL OK STAND STILL"bonzo YELLED.

Then they shoot but yugi react qick he disspered with out a trace.

"OK WHERE IS HE NOW"bonzo YELLED.

Then all of a sudden he came right in front of a half of a dead body.

"Ok this is getting really creepy"Joey said.

"OH SHEESH WHAT GAVE IT AWAY BODIES BEING RIPED APART "Tristin yelled.

"No thats not it"Joey said.

Yugi started walking and a random dude came up to him"I'LL TAKE HIM DOWN."random dude 6 yelled.

But when he edran toward yugi but next was the random dude bleeding cus yugi had stick his hole hand thoruh the random dude heart the random dude look down and whisperd "why"he whisperd he was then tossed and yugi was got his hand out with blood dirpping.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT"bonzo yelled.

Yugi left up his hand then all of a sudden this dark yet little bit of perple fireball he threw the fireball at the biker next to him threw his heand.

"WHAT THE HELL"bonzo yelled .

the other biker next to him got scared and ran then he was ripped right off his body bonzo got scared and droped his gun.

"Hey um please don't kill me bonzo can't die in elfen lied"bonzo said in a scared tone.

"Oh pitful shawdow lost in the darkness bring toment and pain to others"yugi started a little chat bonzo was scared"oh damned soul wolling in your sin ...perhaps it is time to die"yugi finshed then bonzo was ripped right off his body.

yami and the others got down and were surpirzed they ran toward yugi with schock eyes.

"yugi"yami whisperd yugi look at him then fainted.

"Yugi hey are you alright"yami ask yugi eyes started to blink he look up and saw yami.

"Ow my head hey what happed"yugi ask.

Everyone was surpirzed that yugi said that but he just killed ten men in 2 mins.

Then mai came right behide a rock with wanied eyes.

"MAI"joey yelled.

"This is not the only time he did and can't remeber"mai said.

"Huh"yugi said not seeing the dead bodies.

Mai look at yami telling him throuth his eyes to make sure yugi didn't see yami nodded.

"Come on guys lets go"yami said.

(AT THE TRAILER)

Yugi was sleeping in hawkins room.

"so is something wrong mai"joey ask.

"Yes well here"Mai showed them a dvd.

"This is something you guys might want to see"Mai said

KIKURI:HOLY CRAP 2 MINS 2.

ME:yep.

KIKURI:There is something wrong with you.

ME:please review.


End file.
